1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a sun visor for automobiles and in particular to one which can adjust the amount of light transmitted therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional sun visor used in automobiles includes a base body, a decorative element with which the base body is covered, and a pivot rod mechanism for holding the visor in the stored position or to allow the visor to be set at the position which provides the preferred shade for the driver's passenger's eyes. However, such a sun visor cannot protect the eyes of the driver and of the front seat passenger from direct sunlight. Hence, numerous sun visors have been developed to obviate this drawback, but none of them is satisfactory in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sun visor for automobiles which can obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawbacks.